


pacify (our love)

by Aki_Nakahara



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A concerning amount of minor deaths, Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Nakahara/pseuds/Aki_Nakahara
Summary: Lu Han loves his sonvery much.





	1. 01.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi— there's a seat in hell, on satan's council, and it's got my name on it

The soiled gloves—made of nitrile because Lu Han was allergic to latex—were yanked off his hands and tossed onto a tray that contained a number of grimy teeth. There was a body that was strapped to the chair beside him, barely conscious and his breathing scratchy and erratic. Blood and bile coated the unconscious man’s front.

Lu Han didn’t even blink when he turned back to survey the grotesque sight with narrowed eyes. His victim’s name had once been Kim Jongdae; but that mattered little right now. All that was on his mind were calculations—how much of a risk would it be if he let Jongdae live? How much would he have to pay for in-depth intel regarding his connections?

Muffled patters of barefoot feet seeped into the dimly-lit room. The door creaked open.

“Daddy?”

Lu Han immediately turned towards the direction of the voice and he softened instantly. A smile spread across his lips when he saw his sweet son standing in the doorway.

“Minseok-ah, come here,” he cooed, holding out a hand.

The child fiddled with the pink teddy bear in his hands as he avoided the small puddles of water on his route to Lu Han. His father wrapped an arm around his waist to hoist him up on his hip and turn him away from the mangled body, cupping his bottom securely.

“Do you see this man here, baby?” Lu Han murmured as he pressed little kisses to Minseok’s chubby cheeks. When his boy nodded, he smiled wider. “He was a bad man; he lied to your daddy.”

A blink. “Why is he still alive then?”

The warmth of pride blossomed in the father’s chest. He would do that, what a lovely suggestion; he would kill Kim Jongdae. Minseok was growing up so well and it was all thanks to himself, Lu Han thought smugly.

Minseok nodded, thumb in his mouth and sucking lightly—although he didn’t understand exactly what the man did yet he knew that Daddy would tell in time; daddy always did.

Lu Han’s smile melted away. He swatted his son’s hand away from his mouth in annoyance. Every time his son did that—he didn’t even want to name it, that vile thumb-sucking—he wanted to do something; things perhaps not even remotely pleasant. A shudder passed through him.

So instead, he nudged Minseok’s face up, staring squarely into a pair of the loveliest eyes. “You know that’s bad for your teeth.”

Lu Han’s eyes flickered dangerously for second. Minseok pouted, promptly ignoring the blatant anger; and dropped his teddy in favor of reaching up with his chubby arms to loop them around his father’s neck. And, of course, Lu Han—weak as he was concerning his darling—indulged him, smothering his pretty baby’s nape in butterfly pecks.

“I drew a picture of us today,” Minseok stated, lips still in a pout. “I wanted to show it to you.”

Lu Han bounced him gently as they swayed from side to side. “I’d love to see it, baby.”

“I don’t have it anymore.”

His father froze. “What happened?” was whispered lowly.

Minseok pressed his cheek against his father’s neck and listened intently to the heartbeat that thrummed.

“That new nanny you got me,” he started matter-of-factly, “Said it was wrong—sick, she said. But we know that already, don’t we, daddy?”

His eyes were opened wide and innocent up at Lu Han.

His father gazed back at him. “You know I’ll get you a new one, baby.”

“But I _don’t_ want a new one, I want you,” Minseok whined childishly.

Yet despite his words, his lips curled into a grin and he planted a big smooch on his father’s mouth—who smiled back at his son’s antics. The child giggled to himself, pleased that he got what he wanted. Minseok had never liked the hag anyway.

“I love my daddy,” he said, warmth tingling in his entire body.

Lu Han’s hold on him tightened as he whispered, “I love my baby too; so so much.”

Fingers tangled themselves in silky locks, gently caressing the scalp. Minseok purred lazily. “Say what you always say to me.”

His son’s words made him chuckle but he complied regardless, sighing fondly.

“You are the only one I’ll ever love, mon doux, so I cross my heart and hope to die if I ever break this vow.” Another soft sigh and kisses. “And I will never leave you,” Lu Han murmured and his voice dripped with seriousness.

The small body curled against him relaxed and he was certain that Minseok’s breathing had slowed down; so he beckoned his assistant over from the shadows, casting the young man a hefty glare when his footsteps dared be loud enough to stir his beloved son.

“Dispose of Kim Jongdae’s body and clean this up.”

Oh. There’d been a hesitant twitch in his new assistant’s hands accompanied by an unsavory glint in his murky brown eyes—which were so _dull_ in comparison to his son’s own pair, Lu Han mused absently.

But Lu Han had never liked disobedience; nor did he like the seed of it. He shut his eyes, humming a pleasant song for his son as he contemplated.

“What’s your name, boy?” he questioned aloud.

His assistant was visibly nervous now. A fine sheet of cold sweat had broken along the young man’s forehead and his eyes darted around.

“Zhang Yixing.”

“How cute,” the elder sneered. “Pick up that pink teddy off the ground. Get it washed by hand; ask for Seulgi if you’re lost.”

He rocked his son lovingly as he stepped lightly towards the door. The puddles were tinted red now.

“From now on you’ll be my son’s nanny, Zhang Yixing, and I expect you to take care of him more than adequately,” Lu Han called out.

It come out an icy sibilation despite the contrasting image the employer presented.

“And if you don’t— why, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Although Zhang couldn’t see it, he felt a shiver crawl up his spine and he was certain that the man had smiled, cruel and unforgiving. He could hardly believe that Lu Han was a teacher, let alone a… loving father.

The youth swallowed thickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you squint, there's actually a plot


	2. 02.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: light watersports; underage

“Shhh, you can do this, baby,” Lu Han crooned.

Minseok’s thighs quivered, his fingers gripping tightly onto the hem of his shirt, which had been pulled up to his chin to expose his milky chest. His lower lip was caught between his teeth and his legs pressed tightly together.The pressure building in his lower abdomen was unbearable.

“Daddy,” the boy whined, “I can’t, I can’t—”

“You can,” the man responded. He left his fingers drift over his son’s chubby thighs and pushed them apart.

“Just close your eyes and relax.”

The child bit his lip and shook his head. “It’s too much, p-please, Daddy…”

Lu Han’s eyes flashed with frustration; so he reached for the pitcher on the bedstand, pouring water into a cup. He brought the rim to Minseok’s mouth—who again shook his adorable head in defiance.

His father frowned. Setting the cup aside, he slipped an arm around his son’s small waist and dragged his fingernails up the groove in the boy’s plush back. The marks remained a dusty white; and _oh how they tingled_.

Minseok’s spine arched, cheeks pinking and eyes glazing over, but his lips remained stubbornly sealed.

Lu Han moved his touch to Minseok’s pink nipples, taking one between his fingertips and tweaking it harshly. Sparks of arousal flooded Minseok’s mind. The boy bucked and his rosy mouth finally parted in a mewl. A fingernail dug itself into the sensitive nub, kneading the flesh until it’d been coaxed into hardness—and the child felt his entire body jerk, breathy moans spilling freely past his lips.

He took the opportunity to tip the contents of the cup down Minseok’s throat. Although half spilled onto Minseok’s chest—causing the boy to let out a small, delectable hiccup and cant his hips insistently against Lu Han as he practically humped up against his father’s crotch like a bitch in heat.

Lu Han growled; Minseok’s squirming was rubbing directly against his own prominent erection and it was practically torture. He longed to bend him over, pin his son’s legs up and fuck him until he was sobbing; _begging_ for his cock—but not yet.

His son suddenly froze, hiding his face with his pudgy hands curled into tiny fists. His shoulders had bunched up and his back rose off the bed. With a gasp, warm urine spurted out of Minseok. It was loud, obscene in its explicit hissing. He blushed, ears and neck turning red but it felt so good, felt so, so good to release it all. Every part of him felt like it was on fire.

Daddy had been right. The child whimpered; his mouth hanging open slack as his thighs trembled and the liquid dripped down his thighs and wet the bed. Lu Han ran his hands along his baby adoringly, whispering little reassurements. _That’s right; such a lovely baby for daddy._

_Daddy loves you so much._

Minseok’s breathing sounded loud in his ears as he recovered. Vaguely, he  recalled being lifted onto his father’s lap, being rocked gently; but there were kisses against his forehead and a wetness between his legs.

“Daddy?” he whispered.

Lu Han wiped the drool that had gathered on his son’s chin.

“I’m here, baby.”

Minseok took a long breath. His eyelids felt heavy and his mind hazy.

“Have I been good?” he mumbled.

A gentle pat on his butt. “The best,” he heard murmured back lovingly.

 _Next time_ , the child thought sleepily, _next time I’ll take care of daddy_.

  


“Park Sara?” Lu Han read aloud from the clipboard given to him.

The gagged woman on the floor at his feet in front of him whimpered pathetically. He scoffed. Was this the nanny he had hired for his baby? This sad excuse of a person?

To himself, he said, “Well, you won’t have much to live.”

Park Sara flinched visibly. Lu Han reached into his pocket and pulled out a folding knife, turning it around in his hand.

“Minseok told me you threw away his drawing,” he said.

He pointed the tip towards her, relishing in the way she leaned back and struggled against her restraints—but just a slight bit; he didn’t enjoy associating with scum. He rolled his neck lazily.

“One chance— you _will_ find that drawing, even if you have to crawl through all the dumpsters in China naked.”

Her eyes screamed of fear.

He smiled. “Happy Hunting.”

  


Yixing stepped hesitantly up to Lu Han once his employer had closed the door behind him. He tried to ignore how immaculate the man looked—even after he’d done god knew what to that woman inside; because Yixing had definitely heard the screams even if he couldn’t see a trace on Lu Han.

Lu Han eyed him warily. “Is there something wrong?”

Yixing fidgeted and nodded.

A sigh. “Tell me.”

“Your father, Lu Guo, sir,” Yixing bumbled, “Asks you to reconsider your position in the company.”

Instantly, Lu Han’s gazes turned harsh. His hands clenched around air.

“Relay to him that he seems to have forgotten of our agreement,” Lu Han ground out, “And it appears that he thinks himself six years in the future.”

Yixing paled, nodding hastily as he followed after his employer.

The man seemed to brood in silence until after a long pause, he asked: “Does Park Sara have any family?”

His assistant glanced down at his file, skimming quickly. “One brother, sir and her parents. They live in Seoul.”

“Send them a cupcake basket in condolences; anonymously, of course.”

His assistant winced but scurried to do what he was told.

  


“Hello, my name’s Lu Minseok,” Minseok recited.

He offered his new classmates a shy smile. They stared at him, whispering behind their hands. Their homeroom teacher tapped impatiently on the desk.

“I expect you all to welcome him, yes? Okay, good. You can sit next to Kim Joonmyeon over there.”

The teacher jabbed his hairy thumb at a soft-gazed boy sitting in a far corner. Minseok bit his lip and ran his fingers over the straps of his bags, shuffling to his place. He heard loud sniggers and unconcealed wonderings as he walked over.

“Oh my god, he’s fat—”

“—is he Korean? Foreigner? Gross—”

“—did they say his name was ‘Lu’?”

“—good that he’s sitting with the other freak—”

“—but he’s so _ugly_.”

Minseok’s eyes burned as he settled next to Joonmyeon. He wanted his daddy.

  


“When’s the lecturer coming?” asked someone.

Lu Han turned around with a bright smile. His hand tightened around his coffee cup. He flashed the student who’d asked the question a wider smile, edged with annoyance.

“That would be me,” he answered smoothly.

The teacher stood at the front of the hall, leaning leisurely against the desk with amusement at the incredulous looks he received. Nothing new.

“You can check your course details. Lu Han is my name, I’m _not_ a high schooler, and I’m very much qualified.”

His smile never faltered as he spoke. The students all had their eyes on him. Some were still doubtful, some were lustful and some were simply curious.

“So shall we begin? I’m not getting any younger here,” Lu Han quipped with a light laugh.

He turned to the chalkboard, knuckles white with how tense his grip was. The anger coursed in his veins. Six more years.


	3. 03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> transition chapter; next one should be longer and actually maybe not so shitty.  
> I've also decided to give up posting this on AFF.

She failed.

Hardly a surprise, really— but Lu Han found just a sliver of enjoyment in her pain.

Her back was twisted uncomfortably, pressed against the concrete floor. It bled where gravel had rubbed the skin raw. It hadn't helped that she’d slobbered all over herself too.

The Lu cocked his head, lip curling in vague distaste. He tilted her face up to him with a rough jerk of his cane.

“Her skin seems too pale to have been crawling through dumpsters, Chenle,” Lu Han commented lightly.

_ I’m disappointed _ was whispered in air, unsaid but heavy in meaning through his words. The bulk of a bodyguard beside him nodded jerkily. The Lu sighed.

She whimpered. “Please — please,  _ I swear I looked _ — I’ll do anything! One more chance—”

“Do you do anything else with that mouth besides whine?” Lu Han questioned sweetly, tapping her jaw with the cane’s tip.

He lowered his cane before swinging it into her side, sending her toppling. The words caught in her throat and she choked, coughing raspily. Both men regarded her wordlessly.

Lu Han turned to his bodyguard to hand him the cane. He left, twisting his head from left to right. Loud cracks echoed from his neck as his footsteps died away.

Of course she wouldn’t find Minseok’s drawing in any dump site. It was with him.

  
  


Minseok wiggled his toes and snuggled closer into his father’s side.

“I want my present,” he mumbled.

Lu Han chuckled before lifting Minseok up and settling on his lap, bouncing him lightly with a kiss to the forehead.

“Aren’t you a big boy now?”

“I don’t have to be big all the time, daddy,” the boy answered. “And I  _ know  _ you got me something.”

“You’re right,” the older man murmured.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the drawing, pressing it into his baby’s hands. Minseok’s eyes widened.

“Daddy —” he gasped. “Daddy, you found it!”

He squealed and hugged his father as tightly as he could. Lu Han laughed and rubbed his cute little butt, inhaling the scent of his son’s hair.

“Of course I did. It meant so much to you.”

Minseok looked at his father seriously. “I love you, daddy. I really do.”

“I know you do.” Lu Han kissed his darling tenderly. “Tell me about your drawing.”

He watched the boy as he explained, pointing out the little details he’d added in drawing their wedding scene — Minseok’s white dress; Lu Han’s green tie; and  _ roses  _ because Minseok loved them to bits.

“You’re planning on marrying me, baby?” Lu Han asked, lips pressed close to Minseok’s temple.

The child nodded. “But in eight years. When I’m legal, y’know. That’s what google says.”

“Ah, but we’re practically already married. You have my name.”

Minseok frowned and crossed his arms. “But it’s not the same!” He sprawled over Lu Han’s lap and stared at his father with bright eyes. “We need to get married. Please. Pretty, pretty  _ please _ .”

The elder sighed half-heartedly. “Only if you graduate top of the class in high school, all right, love?”

“Deal!” his son said happily, wriggling around.

Lu Han felt a stirring in his groin but he easily ignored it in favor of the smile that Minseok brought to his face.

  
  


“Hello, my name is Zhang Yixing and I’m your new nanny,” the man told Minseok as he bowed.

The boy blinked and rolled around on his bed some more. After a few minutes, he looked back at his new nanny with surprise. Yixing was still bowing to him.

“You don’t have to stay like that. You’ll get a headache.” He patted the bed beside him.

Yixing’s eyes nearly popped out but he hastily seated himself beside the boy.

“Do you know how to tie bows?” his boss’ child asked him.

“I — yes, I do,” he choked out. A handful of ribbons were thrown at him.

“Can you help me? I’m trying to make a dollhouse.”

They sat in silence together, knotting ribbons.

After a while, Minseok spoke: “The other children at school don’t like me.”

Shocked, the new nanny asked, “Why?”

“Because I’m a  _ foreigner _ ,” Minseok whispered. “But you’re Chinese, right?” Yixing nodded. “Teach me Mandarin then.”

When Yixing didn’t answer, the boy scooched closer. He batted his eyes, widening them innocently in a way even his daddy couldn’t resist.

Yixing held his breath.

  
  


Someone cleared their throat.

“What did you say your name was again?” Lu Han asked, not looking up from his papers.

“I didn’t.”

The professor raised his eyebrows, rising from his seat to face the student, a gangly blond kind. “All right, so what’s your name then?”

“Oh, Oh Sehun.”

“What’s bothering you, Oh? Is it the assign —”

The youth interrupted, “No, sir, I just wanted to ask if you’ve seen this girl.”

He produced his phone from his pocket and drew up a selca of a pretty young woman. Lu Han leaned against the table and pretended to study the picture. In truth, he knew that face better than he wanted.

With a flare of annoyance, the professor quickly schooled his features into a reasonable look of concern. “Haven’t. Did something happen to her?”

“She’s my…” Sehun paused. His expression flickered before he continued, “Girlfriend. She went missing after she got a new job in the city.”

“What about me seems like I’d know her?”

“I don’t know. You’re a teacher? You know students?”

“Sehun, did she even go to this university?”

“No,” the student admitted. “You just look like you’ve seen a lot of shit in your life, sir.”

Lu Han’s smile hardened just for a fraction of a second. Understatement. He  _ bred _ the shit.

“I’ll blame my old man for that,” he replied easily. “And I’ll keep an eye out for your girl." Fucking Park Sara, he seethed internally.  "It’s a bit cute that you’re worried.”

Sehun cast him an odd look. “Do you have a girlfriend, sir?”

“Why? Are you asking me out?” Lu Han deflected, taking a sip of his coffee.

“No, you just — you have a hickey on your neck, sir.”

The older man let his hand slap over the mark, cursing. He’d forgotten to cover it. None of his staff had told him. Someone would pay.

“This is a rather embarrassing situation,” Lu Han mused as he shook his head.

Sehun shrugged. “Whatever, sir. You’re young. And the mark's on the other side of your neck.” The youth moved to go before stopping in place. “But you’ll tell me if you see something, right?”

Lu Han looked over to the blond, frowning. “Of course.”

His student hesitated before blurting out, “It’s not just for me. It’s for her brother too— Park Chanyeol.”

He left after that.

The Lu glared after him, hand curled around a glass. It shattered, splitting his skin and he cursed. He shook his hand of the droplets of blood as it welled up. The fucking Park family.

  
  


“ _ Bàba, wǒ ài nǐ _ ,” Minseok whispered close to his ear, breath puffing.

Lu Han froze in place. His son giggled and ran away, humming to himself. The Lu turned his head to the side after a few tense moments of silence.

“Yixing,” he called out softly.

The man in question nearly dropped his clipboard. He swallowed thickly, staring at the shine on his shoes.

“Yes, sir?”

“Is that a  _ Changsha _ accent?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“I expect an explanation for this, Yixing,” Lu Han told him softly.

The young man fidgeted. “Minseok’s —”

His boss let the file in his hand fall the ground, papers scattering everywhere. Yixing held back a gasp before scrambling to collect the sheets, frantically rearranging them. Lu Han watched him, gazing coldly at him.

“You don’t have permission to refer to him informally.”

Yixing let out a cry and bowed as deeply as he could, brushing his forehead over his knees.

Lu Han growled in annoyance at the youth’s antics. “Continue what you were saying, Yixing.”

“Your s-son is being outcasted at school. He told me to teach him Mandarin.”

“And you thought not to tell me?”

Yixing felt his face pale at the sheer ferocity in his boss’ voice. “He told me not to tell you; he wanted to resolve it on his on and make you proud—”

Lu Han’s eyes only narrowed further; but his grip loosened around the armchair holds. “You  _ will  _ keep me informed. You are  _ my  _ employee.”

The youth nodded frantically. “Yes, sir.”

The deer fumed in silence

“And Park Sara — is she dead?”

Lu Han remained unmoved. “Yixing,  _ you  _ will be too if you remain a brainless buffoon.”


End file.
